1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an induction regulator for an internal combustion engine.
2. Related Prior Art
An induction regulator is known from UK Patent Number 2099074. The regulator is designed to compensate for irregularities in the supply to and demand for fuel from the engine, and thus leads to improved fuel consumption, reduced exhaust pollution, and better fuel atomization/vaporization. For this purpose this known regulator is adapted to be disposed in the inlet manifold of the engine, downstream of the carburetor and comprises a perforated element allowing the passage of a fuel and air mixture therethrough, an open topped reservoir for retaining excess unvaporized fuel and a pair of mounting straps depending from the perforated element for fixing the regulator within the manifold. The ends of the straps may be bent outwardly at right-angles in order to permit them to be clamped between the inlet manifold and the carburetor. The perforated element is disposed at an angle to the straps such that when the regulator is installed the perforated element is disposed at a defined angle to the manifold wall in order to optimize atomization.
One of the drawbacks of this known regulator is the mounting straps. Because these straps are bent by the person installing the regulator within the manifold, it is very easy to bend the straps with respect to the perforated element such that the perforated element would not then be disposed at the required angle to the manifold. Furthermore by bending the straps in this way, the straps can be weakened and strain can result at the point where the end of each strap is clamped between the carburetor and the inlet manifold. With time the straps could snap and the regulator could fall into the internal combustion engine, resulting in considerable damage to the engine. It thus is the aim of the present invention to provide an induction regulator for an internal combustion engine which overcomes or alleviates the problems associated with the known induction regulators.